theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Walt Ross
- . . . . . 'Character Profile: Walt Ross' ---- . PLAYER: . Sanford.Walter, ROLE: . VIP Guest, SBIN: . #'''___-A06082-____9__-__WR, '''FACTION: . Neutral, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- Chief Master Sergeant Richard Penrod, :::::::: -- Sir Ryan Madison, :::::::: -- Captain Fasiha Prince, :::::::: -- __________, . . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: ''' . __, '''PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: ' . "__________", . '''FULL NAME: ' . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . . . . ---- '''Background: Walt is a VIP Guest to the islands. A world-class collector of vintage swords and aircraft. . . . ---- 'Transportation:' ____ . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watercraft: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aircraft: __________ . :::: -- "______" - __________ __________ (__/__), :::: -- "______" - '''North American P51D ''Mustang ''Prop Fighter (__/2,000 mi), :::: -- "______" - Grumman TBF ''Avenger'' Prop Torpedo Bomber (__/__), :::: -- "______" - Lockheed P38_ ''Lightning'' Twin-Engine Prop Interceptor (__/__), :::: -- "______" - Northrop P61_ ''Black Widow'' Twin-Engine Prop Night-Interceptor (610/1,900mi), :::: -- "______" - Boeing B17_ ''Flying Fortress'' 4-Engine Prop Bomber (__/__), :::: -- "______" - North American P82_ ''Twin Mustang'' Twin-Engine Prop Fighter (__/__), . . - - - - "Walt's Aircraft" - - - - . . . . . ---- 'Housing:' __________ . . . ---- 'Personal Weapons:' ______ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . - - - - "Walt's Weapons" - - - - . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' ____ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - |- -| - "Walt Ross" - |- -| - . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . - World Champion Fencer. Has won numerous duels, including to the death. - Collector of World War Two aircraft. - Seasoned pilot. Has flown all over the world and has circled the globe. - Combat Veteran. . . . ---- . . . . . Category:PILOTS Category:Upper Tier Category:DARK Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:CHARACTERS Category:SwordPlay Category:MALE CHARACTERS Category:Canadian Category:NEEDS PIC